


Бумажная квартира

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Drama, M/M, One thousand origami cranes, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк и его личная территория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бумажная квартира

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF MG-BSB 2016.

У Кирка раздвоение личности: при свете дня он хороший коп, а с наступлением ночи становится плохим. Честно говоря, для диагноза О’Райли бинарной системы недостаточно, не хватает полутонов — гарда из него получается посредственный, зато он охуительно работает против системы. Хороший плохой коп, просто отличный.

 

Кирк профессионально умеет владеть собой (а распоряжаться собой может только любительски). Он складывает из бумаги десятки, а затем сотни бумажных журавликов, чтобы остаться в своем уме. Просто, чувствуя накатывающий приступ истерики от того, сколько запасных масок приходится держать в рукаве, садится — и складывает. Гугл обещает, что стоит собрать тысячу — и его отпустит. Кирк не очень-то ему верит, но продолжает терапию; он застрял на семьсот двадцатом: бумага, на которой напечатана грамота за добросовестную службу, толстая, не поддается.

Кирк собирает бумажных журавликов и поглядывает на разворот свежей газеты: там на передовице позирует рыжий российский предприниматель, пойманный на многочисленных убийствах. Кирк смотрит на снимки с места преступления: все стены оклеены картинками, распечатками, схемами с воронами. Кирк смотрит с пренебрежением, аккуратно выправляя крыло.

— Псих какой-то, — делится он мнением с семьсот двадцать первым журавликом.

Лежащая перед ним хаотичная бумажная горка состоит как будто из одних только сгибов, шуршит демонстративно самодостаточно и спокойно. 

 

Кирку хочется быть как эти оригами — идеальным и непогрешимым, и иногда это так смешно, что он хрипло хохочет вслух посреди ночи. Для подобных истерик тумбочка у кровати заботливо завалена самым необходимым: таблетки, закрытая бутылка с водой и бумажные журавлики, которых вечно сметает под кровать. Они таятся под свалившимся на пол одеялом до поры до времени, но однажды все вскроется.

Рядом с таблетками на совсем крайний случай услужливо лежит его табельный зиг зауэр. Застрелиться Кирку не позволяет гордость, хотя несколько раз он зачем-то примеривается — от дула неприятный привкус на языке и дурацкое стыдное чувство, перемешанное с радостью от того, что он спит один.

 

В постели Кирка никогда не бывает никого лишнего. Его крохотная однокомнатная квартира вообще закрыта от внешнего мира, служебного и продажного. Для случайных связей он предпочитает гостиничные номера, съемные квартиры и, в редких случаях, темные подворотни, на которые как под копирку выходят черные ходы ночных клубов. Такие случаи редки не из-за брезгливости Кирка, хотя и ей есть место, и не от опасения быть опознанным с его-то запоминающейся внешностью; просто у него нечасто выдаются вечера, свободные от запивания таблетками нравственных метаний. Гораздо чаще ему приходится прятаться за мусорными баками или прицеливаться на скользкой от проливного дождя крыше, вечно за кем-то гнаться, потому что жертвы любят сбегать, пытаться перевязать простреленное бедро каким-то, блядь, хипстерским вязаным шарфом, Мёрдок, ебанулся такие носить?!

 

У Кирка есть много пунктов, о которых он готов высказываться с подготовленной ненавистью, даже полуобморочно валясь на МакАлистера, только-то и выполняющего не иначе как самими ангелами наказанную задачу по затаскиванию О’Райли в его гнездо на последнем этаже на удивление приличного жилого дома. Мёрдоку прежде не доводилось здесь бывать, и с учетом более чем десятилетнего знакомства это... странно. Он привык думать, что Кирк живет где попало: ночует в участке, копошится в заброшенных зданиях, дрыхнет в его постели.

— Напомни, — прерывает Мёрдок неиссякаемый поток рутинных мантр о безнадежно прогнившем мире и встряхивает Кирка так, что тот закусывает губу, сдерживая стон. Мёрдок позволяет себе небольшую удовлетворенную улыбку в сторону, но продолжает исправно волочить Кирка, с его простреленной правой ногой и потянутой в падении с крыши машины левой. — Напомни, какого хера мы совершаем этот очаровательный вечерний променад по лестнице и не воспользуемся лифтом? Кроме твоей любви к самоистязанию, конечно, мой маленький мученик.

Взгляд косящего на него Кирка мутный и жалостливо-презрительный.

— В лифте камеры, — коротко бросает он. — Здесь тоже, но не прямо в морду, я их разворачивал.

В джентльменском молчании они заканчивают подъем, утыкаясь в нужную дверь, и долго стоят на пороге.

— Ты заходить собираешься? — не выдерживает Мёрдок, а у Кирка, уже отпустившего его плечо и опирающегося о косяк, на секунду нервно сводит лицо в болезненной и раздраженной гримасе.

— Жду, пока ты свалишь.

— Даже чаю не нальешь, — хмыкает Мёрдок и задумчиво наблюдает, как Кирк немного подрагивающими руками достает ключи и пистолет. Ключами он открывает дверь, а пистолетом широко машет, расчерчивая невидимую линию, повторяющую порог. Мёрдок смотрит на него насмешливо. — Ты мне еще в приглашении откажи.

— Не сработает, ты ж не вампир, — бормочет Кирк с легким сожалением. — Приятно было поболтать, спокойной ночи.

Он закрывает дверь, устало приваливается к ней и заставляет себя не сползать на пол: подняться уже не получилось бы.

 

Обезболивающие стратегически раскиданы по его сокровенной, закрытой от внешнего мира квартире: легко нашарить с закрытыми глазами, если застала мигрень, или выдавить из блистера столько, сколько нужно, чтобы заткнуть реакцию организма на попытки извлечь пулю.

К счастью (странная формулировка, ей бы Кирк усмехнулся в любое другое время суток), на этот раз пуля прошла навылет, и от него-полубесчувственного требуется совсем немного: сохранить в себе побольше крови и не отключиться в ванной. В этом деле добиться успеха совсем не так трудно, как поначалу кажется.

 

Через час Кирк получает сообщение от Мёрдока:  
«Еще жив?» — и отвечает на это жизнерадостнейшим: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Забытые бумажные журавлики о чем-то шепчутся, когда он валится поперек кровати, но сознание уже отключается с чувством выполненного долга.

Просто в своей квартире О’Райли чувствует себя в безопасности, как на нейтральной территории. Прямо какая-то Швейцария из бумаги. Журавлики не требуют от него выбора, только суетятся бесполезными бумажными комками под сквозняком от неплотно закрытых окон.

 

Наутро Кирк собирает фейковый отчет о нападении в клубе и пишет Мёрдоку, чтобы подкинул ему пару свидетелей. Возможно, среди них даже найдется подходящая жертва.

Как по волшебству (то есть, по меркам Мёрдока, абсолютно заурядно), у МакАлистера набирается целая банда, накосячившая достаточно, что ее не жалко сдать на благое дело.

В благодарность Кирк пишет ему: «Зря выпендриваешься, шарф все равно не спасти» — и не получает ответа.

О’Райли не дают премию, на которую ему откровенно насрать, и даже не печатают очередную несгибаемую грамоту, зато одаряют парой выходных. Кирк не обольщается: никого в участке не заботит его здоровье, но он, раздраженный необходимостью дефилировать по коридорам с парой демонстративных костылей, еще более мерзок, чем обычно.

Он не возвращается в квартиру: квартира предназначена для ночей, когда кажется, что выдержать ошеломительный режим двойного агента невозможно, для ночей, когда трясущиеся руки нужно занимать бумажными листками, а из горла рвется невпопад странный смех. Кирк садится в такси и едет донимать Мёрдока, потому что пока у него остаются силы, его гнусная работа не заканчивается.


End file.
